Azkaban
by theprincess621
Summary: AU OOC. Draco is an Auror in the new world, where Voldemort has been dead for years, and a new problem has risen. Vampires. He finds out he has to take the most highly guarded convict out of Azkaban to help with the Vampire problem, what fun it will be.
1. Prologue

A/N: So I haven't written anything in a while and this lovely little plot bunny popped up in my head a couple weeks ago. This is only the third story I've put on FF, and I'm going to try my hardest to catch all the mistakes. I hope you enjoy! Read on dear readers, read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Except my plot bunny.

Prologue

The years of Lord Voldemort had come and gone. It was nearly eight years to the date that the infamous Harry Potter had defeated the worlds' nemesis. The Ministry of Magic had been rebuilt, the government inside had been cleaned of any persons involved with Voldemort, and anyone opposing the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Things were coming together nicely, families had begun to heal from their mourning, the wizarding world was at peace.

Until the rein of Vampire clans had finally decided to descend upon the wizarding world.

Not many knew of the horrors that had began to rule the darkness of night, only the few who had been personally harmed, or family members that had been harmed. They were told to keep their silence on the matter to ensure the wizarding world wasn't sent back into a state of panic. Special teams of Arurors were trained specifically for the task of ridding the world of the evil that was brought in the darkness. However with the clan leaders highly guarded and now apparently working with each other, many perished at the hands of the sharp toothed devils. It was because of this that it was agreed with the Minister of Magic, and the head of the Auror board that they would need help from someone on the inside. It was in that decision that they decided to take the most highly guarded Azkaban prisoner from their cell, and put them to work.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: On to chapter one! Please review, they keep me going and give me good insight!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Sadly.

Chapter One- It's Decided

Draco Malfoy strode through the Auror office as if he owned the place. In truth he nearly did. From the time he had been cleared of all charges around his eighteenth birthday he had thrown himself into Aruror training, and all it entailed. After a couple years of proving himself, he had been put on the biggest cases, choosing to work alone albeit what the board had suggested for years. He had brought the Malfoy name up from the pile of ashes his father had put it in so many years back.

Once the Vampires had begun showing themselves, he was the first on the case. He was the first to be put through special opps training that he himself had helped design. Draco Malfoy was highly respected in all of society, and he liked it that way.

After greeting his fellow aurors with a short nod, he continued to his office at the end of the hall, but was stopped as he was unlocking the door. "Malfoy, my office in five."

"Yes sir." Draco responded immediately, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he gathered the few things necessary that he always took with him on missions. He knew this time was going to be no different from the rest, get in there, take care of it, get out. Let the evidence team take care of statements, evidence, and cleaning it up. Oh how wrong he was.

Not two minutes after he'd been told to come to his commanding officers office was he there. "Always early Malfoy. I believe I've finally learned to prepare myself to be ready not thirty seconds after I've called you." His commanding officer, Wade Thomas, said with a complete straight face. To others it would come off as rude, but Draco knew by now that what Thomas had just said was about as friendly as the man would ever get. He was ok with that.

Malfoy nodded to him, and hid the smirk he was dying to plaster on his lips. "What are my orders, sir?"

"Come with me." And with that the other man stood and strode off in the direction of the Auror board room. Draco followed, not asking questions, however much he wanted to, it was not normal protocol for a debriefing to happen in the board room. In good time. He thought to himself as he took a seat across from Thomas, Minister Shacklebolt, and the head of the Auror board, Edward Silva. Malfoy nodded in respect to each of the men across from him and waited for them to be seated before he sat down himself.

"We have a special mission for you Malfoy." Thomas started. Draco's silver eyes fixed on his as his commanding officer continued, "We need you to take prisoner number 878, and house them. They will be your partner," Thomas held up his hand before Draco could protest on the touchy matter of a partner, "And I do not want to hear any lip about it." He gave Malfoy a stern look before continuing, "The Vampire problem is getting out of hand, we are losing agents faster than when Voldemort was alive. We believe 878 had involvement in the Vampire community and so it has been decided between, Minister Shacklebolt, Mr. Silva, and myself that they will be an asset to our mission against the leeches." He paused, collecting his thoughts, "You are the best Auror we have, and we are in no way willing to lose you or any more agents, or civilians. Therefore, this operation is under wraps. No one but the four of us, soon to be five, will know of what's going on. The other Aurors and anyone who asks will be told you are on an indefinite leave of absence and it will be left at that. No one is to hear a word about this, is that clear Malfoy?" Draco nodded, watching the three men intently.

"What is the plan of retrieval of 878, sir?" Draco responded, without a second thought of whether or not he would accept his mission. There was no room for doubt, and Draco showed the three men he had no doubt to give them. Only determination to see this to the end, as per normal.

"If I am not correct your mother is currently living in France, and so the Malfoy Manor is in your hands on what will be done with it?" Thomas asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes sir."

"You are to put up the strongest defense spells possible, not only to keep people out, but to keep 878 in." Draco nodded in understanding, "You are to pick up 878 tonight at midnight sharp, and take them to Malfoy Manor and keep them detained there until further notice. Your first objective is to get 878 in a healthy place. Set up a gym in the Manor, make sure they're fed three healthy meals a day. You know the routine Malfoy. You will hear from me within the next month of your next objective. Try to refrain from taking 878 out of the house, but I know they will be needing clothes and such, make sure it's kept under wraps and no one recognizes them." Malfoy nodded in understanding, and waited for them to continue. "You are dismissed." Draco nodded once more and began to stand and leave the room before Thomas called him back, "Oh and Draco, be careful. Read up on 878's file while you wait to go to Azkaban. There is no room for mistake in this mission."

"Yes sir." Draco replied dutifully before leaving the room, and heading down to the archives floor of the ministry to retrieve Prisoner 878's file.

Draco was sitting in a booth at a pub in down town Diagon Alley, a half eaten burger sitting next to him and a bottle of butterbeer being played with in his hands. "Relax mate, you're about to burn a hole in those papers you're glaring at." came a familiar voice.

"Zabini." Draco said looking up with a smirk on his face, he had placed an incantation on the file before him to look blank to anyone but himself so he could study it without any prying eyes. "I was hoping to see you here. Your assistant is a tight lipped braud isn't she?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah she is a bit tight lipped sometimes, ridiculous woman." Blaise Zabini shook his head and sat in the bench opposite Draco. "So what's going on mate? Being sent on another mission?" He asked, glancing down at the blank file Draco had been studying.

"Classified information. I am going to be on vacation indefinitely." Draco said, hiding the truth in his silver eyes like the perfect super soldier he was. Even his best friend couldn't know the truth.

"Alright, but I fully intend you to tell me the whole thing when it no longer becomes classified." He said with a wink, "Hope to see you around mate. And be careful."

Draco nodded and shook the other mans' hand before he was left with his file once more. He finished reading the file, taking in every single detail, before he downed what was left of his burger and butterbeer before leaving a generous amount of money on the table and leaving the pub, the full details of his mission firmly in mind.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to take the time to thank Nutmeg44 for her review. There isn't much dialogue in this chapter and the next, but the fourth will have quite a bit. Please enjoy! And please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only in my dreams.

Chapter 2- Prisoner 878

"Bloody hell…" Draco muttered, looking up at the tall, ominous building before him. Azkaban prison. He'd been there many times, bringing in prisoners, taking them out for questioning, doing rounds when he was fresh out of Auror training. He glanced around him with sharp eyes, before heading up the long walkway to the prison. It was cold as hell, the wind was blowing and rain was pelting him from all angles. After the long walk up to the brick building he stepped inside and headed straight down the corridor to his right, taking notice of the fact that there were no other fellow Auror's around. He kept his face completely blank as he headed to the most heavily guarded cell in all of Azkaban.

Draco walked directly up to the bars of the cell without hesitation and narrowed his eyes as he looked for the prisoner within. He found them sitting in the corner, looking as ragged as all the other convicts in the prison. Taking his wand from his robes he muttered the unlocking incantations and strode over to them. He grasped their arm tightly and immediately put them in magical handcuffs, with absolutely no fight from the prisoner.

"Here to rescue me Malfoy?" Sneered the convict.

"Not quite Weasley."

She smirked, then immediately passed out.

Ginevra Weasley groaned and rolled over, expecting to feel the cold hard stone floor she normally slept on, however she found that she was buried in something soft. Her eyes snapped open and they immediately darted around the room she was now in. It had to be a dream. The room was slightly dark, but several candles were lit. The walls were a dark silver, the king size bed she lay in was laden with a huge dark green down comforter, there was a large bathroom and walk in closet in site. She smirked, "Silly little girl dreams…" She muttered before lying back down and falling into a deep sleep once more.

Draco watched her wake from a screen in front of him, a spell had notified him when her sleep patterns had changed to wakefulness and he had immediately went to the office he had set up with screens from security cameras strategically placed around the Manor. He shook his head at the muttered comment she'd made before completely passing back out. "Au contraire Weasley…" He muttered before going back to his own chambers and falling into a fitful sleep.

The woman didn't wake up again for another two days; Draco was about to go forcefully wake her so she could eat and begin taking steps to get her healthy again, but as he was getting up to head to her chambers he heard the alarms going off signaling she was awake. He quickly went up the stairs to her room and unlocked the door before stepping in and locking the door behind him.

"Where am I?" She snapped, struggling to get out of the king size bed with much effort.

"Malfoy Manor."

She sneered, "Why?"

"You have been taken from Azkaban to help in the fight against Vampires."

An evil smirk tugged at her pale lips, "Aw the wizarding world needs the most dangerous convict they sent to the slammer to help them? That's endearing." The frail woman managed to get out of the bed, but nearly collapsed once her feet hit the floor. Draco started to head towards her so she didn't fall, but she held up a hand. "Don't." She growled at him, shooting him a wicked glare. She found her balance and reached her arms above her and stretched. It was now that he got a good look at her, she was beyond skinny, even standing with her arms down her ribs had to be pushing out through her skin. "Now. If I'm to be helping, I think it prudent to get me something to wear besides prison black and whites." She said with a raised eyebrow at him, indicating the large striped smock and loose pants she was still wearing. He nodded and conjured a pair of jeans, t shirt, and trainers for her to wear. "So fashionable…" She muttered, they had to have been from when Draco was a child.

"I expect you in the dining area in one hour for breakfast." He said before leaving her to wash and dress. She shot the closed door a glare before struggling over to the bathroom with Malfoy's clothes clutched in one hand.

"This is ridiculous…" She growled as she began trying to fill the large bathtub with water and soap. "Malfoy has to have a house elf." At the mention of a house elf one appeared in front of her. She looked at it with disdain, "Fill this tub with hot water and soap. I will be needing shampoo, conditioner, soap, and a razor in close distance." She ordered it nastily, the elf quickly went to work while she began peeling her black and whites off slowly. Once the house elf had left her, she slowly sank into the scorching hot water and sighed contentedly. She hadn't had a proper bath in who knew how many years. They didn't really allow the top security con to get out of their cell much. They sent food into her cell by magic, and emptied her toilet by magic. That was it. No one in, no one out. After reveling in the feel of the hot, clean water she began washing the years of filth off of her body and out of her hair. The majority of time she spent in the bath was devoted to untangling her fiery mane. It was nearly to her waist, but without a wand it took a while to untangle it all.

She was nearly half an hour late of the time he'd told her to be in the dining room. He was not a patient soul, and was soon getting irritated at her tardiness. He continually had to remind himself that she was weak and it would take her a while to accumulate to the mild freedom she had suddenly received. He was getting ready to find her in an angry storm when she stumbled into the dining room and over to a chair where she immediately collapsed into it.

"About time Weasley." She shot him a glare that would make the devil himself shake, and turned her eyes to the food that appeared on the table. She immediately grabbed everything in sight and piled it onto her plate before diving in leaving restraint and decency behind her. Malfoy raised his eyebrows as she watched her; it was as if she hadn't eaten in years. An animalistic nature took over her as the food began filling her quickly. She wasn't halfway through her plate before she put her fork down and closed her eyes, her stomach completely full to the bursting. Ginevra opened her eyes slowly to see the ice blonde staring at her from across the table.

"Yes?" She snapped at him.

"Nothing at all." He said, gracefully taking a bite of his own food and chewing it thoroughly before swallowing and setting his fork down as well. "The next month will be dedicated to bringing you back to full health and strength. You are allowed to be in your bed chambers, this dining room, and the gym in the next room to the left. If you are found anywhere but in these rooms you will be punished severely. No one knows you are here, and no one will know. The wizarding world has been informed of your death in the Daily Profit this morning. At this point, you do not exist." He said as he pushed the Profit he'd been reading across the table to her. Her eyes quickly scanned the headline, "Youngest Weasley, Largest Convict in Wizarding History Declared Dead!"

"I don't want to read this rubbish." She threw the Profit back at him with a look of disdain in her facial features.

"We will be going to Muggle London and Diagon Alley today to get you clothes and anything else you deem necessary. There is no limit on the amount you can spend, get as much as you wish for this is the only time you will have to get your entire wardrobe and such. We will be arriving via apparition, and you will have an invisible chain linking you to myself should you try to run." At this point he stood and snapped his fingers for his house elf, "If you do try to run, you will be punished. And because you do not exist, I will use any means possible to get the point across, proper or not." The house elf appeared with two cloaks, both with long hoods. "Here." He walked over and handed her one, "Keep the hood up so no one recognizes you. I will be addressing you as Red. You are to address me as sir." She sneered and stood to put the cloak on, noticing she didn't have to try so hard to catch her balance. After tucking her hair into the back of the cloak she flipped the hood on and waited for the feeling of the chain. It was heavy around her waist, and weighed her down quite a bit, but she squared her shoulders and waited for him to grab her and apparate off to London.

It didn't take her long to get what she wanted, she loaded up on black tank tops, long sleeve shirts, black and dark blue jeans, black leather boots, underwear, socks, black leather trench coat, workout clothes, boxes upon boxes of black Muggle hair dye, hair products, etc. It only took a couple hours for her to get what she needed in London, and once the items were shrunk and in his pockets they apparated to Diagon Alley. It was a shock for Ginevra to be in such a magical place, she hadn't been in Diagon Alley since the day she was hauled off to Azkaban so many years ago. She ensured her hood covered her face and walked along the cobble street. People gave them odd looks, but they both ignored them as they continued on. Draco took her into a couple stores for his own purposes, having finished his own personal shopping he turned to her.

"Where do you need to go?"

"One place. In Knockturn Alley."

He gave her a sharp look, "No one will recognize me, I can promise you that. It won't take long." She smirked as he nodded and turned them in the opposite direction to the entrance of the other dark alley nearby. Draco was at ease in Knockturn Alley, and Weasley took notice of this, his stance relaxed. "Feel like your back at home?" She said to him, an amused smirk on her lips.

"No." He said calmly, no emotion on his face whatsoever. He was in Knockturn Alley more often then not, for the sole purpose of getting information out of people and to make arrests. She chuckled evilly then led him down to the very end of the street where a shop was located on the west side. The windows were blacked out, and no sign hung on it saying its purpose. Draco followed her in, keeping a sharp eye out and taking in every miniscule detail of the place.

"Moody." Weasley said to the man at the counter who was currently looking through a book.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. The man was large and burley, he had curly hair and a small beard.

"I need a tattoo." The man smirked and nodded.

"What'll it be."

"Raven's wings." At this she turned slightly so Malfoy coulldn't see what she was doing as she lifted the sleeve of her cloak to flash a black V on her wrist.

"Right away. Meet you in the back in five." He motioned his head towards the back of the shop where private tattoo chairs were. She nodded and headed off towards the back with Draco following quickly.

"I would do a charm on my face an hair so he won't recognize me, I'll have to take the cloak off."

"Was this really necessary."

"Yes." She snarled, giving no other explanation. He just nodded and glanced around making sure this 'Moody' fellow wasn't around to see him do this. He changed her hair to a dark chestnut, it was short, and her eyes were changed to blue, and her face was slightly more filled out, despite what her body showed of being unhealthily skinny. Weasley didn't acknowledge or thank him for the magic, she just began stripping quickly from the waist up. Once she was down to nothing, Draco having turned when he saw she was taking her cloak off, she turned to the chair and sat facing it with her legs on either side of it. At this point Draco turned back and studied the woman in front of him, you could see every bone protruding out of her skin, it was sickening. Not two minutes later the man from earlier returned with his tattoo gun in hand, and his wand. Draco watched him closely wondering how this process worked.

"Ready doll?" he asked as he sat down on a stool next to her.

"Yes." He nodded and began the process of tattooing, but just as he'd set the needles to her skin he waved his wand with his other hand and let go of the tattoo gun. It began tattooing her back in a flash, it was moving quickly, not needing to be replenished with ink, and not needing direction on what to put into the woman's skin.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt the initial scratching of the needles, after that she was silent and unmoving. If it was hurting or irritating her at all, she showed no sign of it. Draco took this time to study every single detail about the half naked woman in front of him. She was pale, almost his own skin color, but she had tattoos littering her arms and hands. Jail tattoos, Draco concluded. On her knuckles on the left hand it said LOVE in twisted lettering, on the other hand in the same area it said HATE; up her arms were ancient Latin writings and symbols, all of which were very rough, as if an inexperienced hand had done them. He noticed the pitch black V on her wrist and raised an eyebrow at it. He turned back to watch the tattoo gun at work, it was nearly finished. He raised his eyebrows as he noticed that the skin of her upper back where the tattoo had begun was nearly healed; the tattoo looked perfect. Not ten minutes later the tattoo was finished and Moody was cleaning up the excess ink that had dripped down her back.

Once he'd finished he tapped her on the shoulder, "You're finished love. Most quiet customer I've ever had." He murmured before taking the tattoo gun and walking off into a side room to clean it.

Weasley stood at this point and rolled her shoulders before walking over to a full length mirror on a wall close by and turning her body so she could see the artwork on her back. The wings started a little above her shoulders and continued down to dip a little bellow the top of her ass. She smirked and nodded in approval before turning to put her clothes back on. Draco had watched her doing this, and noticed her lack of embarrassment at being completely uncovered, her breasts out in the open, she made no move to cover them at all as she'd done this. Her eyes turned to him as he watched her dress and a wicked smile pulled on her lips, but she made no comment before pulling on her trench coat and walking to the front of the store to pay for her ink.

When Moody came up from the back Draco paid him and was starting to turn until he felt the tug around his own waist from the woman he was chained to. "You know where I can get some fags?" She muttered to the burly man as she pulled her hood up to cover her face.

"Couple doors down on the same side of the street, they ain't cheep in the wizarding world though." She nodded her thanks and turned, leading Draco out of the store to where the man had directed.

A small bell tinkled when the door opened to the smoke shop, and a smirk pulled across the womans lips at the faint smell of tobacco. She walked up to the counter and looked at the selection; they didn't have many kinds, because not many magical folk smoked. The kind they sold however lasted longer then any Muggle cigarette you could buy. A man came up from a back room and looked at her, "What'll it be?"

"Five cartons of cloves."

"Is this necessary? I do not want you smoking in the Manor." Draco muttered to her, annoyance clear in his voice.

"These fags don't smell. I haven't had one in years. You'll have to get over it if you want me to help you." She seethed. The shop owner returned with what she'd requested and told them the price.

"Fuck…" Draco muttered, surprised at the large amount he was paying for her little habit. After taking the bag of smokes and walking out of the shop he glanced at her, she looked warn. "Let's return to the Manor." She just nodded and waited patiently while he grabbed her arm in a death grip and apparated them to Malfoy Manor.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Please enjoy, action will be coming soon! And please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. *sigh*

Chapter 3- So it Begins

The next week was devoted strictly to regaining some of her weight back so she wasn't so sickly. Every meal was filled with protein, vitamins, and health replenishing potions. Just after seven days Draco noticed a difference, her body seemed to begin to fill out slightly, as well as her hollow face. On the morning of the seventh day, they were seated at breakfast, he was reading the Daily Profit and she was reading a book from the large Malfoy library that a house elf had fetched for her.

Once the meal was nearly finished, he cleared his throat, she ignored him however. He fought the urge to roll his eyes and began speaking, "We will begin your training today."

"I don't need training. As you found out from my file you surely read, I've already been through auror and live combat situations concerning vampires." She replied, not looking up from the book she was thoroughly engrossed in.

"I will still be training you, for the next week I want you lifting weights and building up your stamina. I want you to continue, until you can't take anymore." She continued to ignore him, "Meet me in the gym in half an hour." At that he stood and left the dining area.

Weasley finally set her book down and stared at her empty plate, before she shut the book with a snap and went up to her room to change.

Ginevra walked in before Draco himself had arrived, she glanced around the room recognizing the equipment. It was all Muggle. She snorted at the oddness of it being in any Malfoy's house, let alone Malfoy Manor. She walked to the left side of the room where a treadmill was, she got on and without warming herself up she began running on it. Draco walked in; surprised she was already there. He began his own personal training, deep in thought.

Ginevra stayed on the treadmill for an hour before walking over to a weight set and started lifting a ridiculous amount of weight that no girl her size should be able to lift. Draco kept a close eye on her to make sure she didn't go too far, but the woman seemed to know her limits.

Weasley spent the whole day in the gym; even after Draco had left she was still there. It was amazing to feel her muscles getting some work; she hadn't done more than stand and walk the few paces she had in her cell. It was also helping her relieve some of her anger at the situation and at the wizarding world in general. She hated them, they sent her to Azkaban on false charges and she had been there for nearly six years. The punching bag in the corner of the room seemed to be taking the most damage from her anger, but she didn't stop, even when the filling from it started coming out. Malfoy can fix it… she thought to bitterly, envying the fact that he could use a wand and she would forever be without one.

It was around nine o'clock that night that Draco began to wonder where the woman was. She had taken her meals in the gym, and after questioning a very fidgety elf he found out it was protein shakes the house elves had come up with for her. Around ten, she still hadn't left the gym, deciding it was time to check on her he strode down the hallway and opened the door, his eyes widening with shock. His punching bag had been diminished to pieces, and Weasley was passed out on the floor near it, covered in sweat. He walked over to her and raised an eyebrow, looking down at her with disdain. "Weasley." He said sharply. She barely peeped an eye open at him, letting him know she wasn't unconscious, just extremely tired and worn out.

"Leave me be Malfoy." She responded in an angry tone. He rolled his eyes and picked the woman up; she didn't give a fight as he carried her off to her bed chambers.

The next few days went about the same, she would be in the dining room for breakfast which was a mostly silent affair, save for the few snide comments shot to each other, then she would spend the remainder of the day in the gym. He would find her late at night passed out on the floor and he would take her to her room, neither of them mentioning anything about this of course. By the fifth day when Draco was coming in to take her to her room, she was still wide awake and still working out. He watched her silently for a few moments, noticing how her arms had started showing more muscle, and with her lack of shirt he noticed her abdominal muscles had started becoming defined. Draco continued to watch her for a few more moments before leaving her to it.

Ginevra stopped as soon as she heard the whisper of the door close and glanced back at where Draco had been standing only moments before, she sneered and continued to lift the enormous amount of weight she had in each hand.

That was the first night she didn't return to her room. She remained in the gym throughout the night, only going up to her room to change her clothes and shower before going to the dining room to shove down some breakfast and return to the gym. Malfoy noticed the change, and had decided to write a note to his commanding officer at how strong she was quickly becoming, however he left out his suspicions about whether she was human or not.

On the fourteenth day, Draco couldn't help but notice the absence of the redhead. He got up after eating his breakfast, and walked to the gym down the hall, the room was dark and silent. With a raised eyebrow he hurried his pace to her room and found her in her bathroom coming out of the shower with her newly dyed and trimmed black hair. After seeing this he walked back into her bedroom and waited for her to be decent before he talked to her.

Ginevra walked back into her room with a towel wrapped around her body, her long dark hair hanging down her back. She shot a look at him before walking into her closet; "What do you want Malfoy."

"Get dressed. We're going out." He swiftly turned and left the room after this, as he noticed she'd dropped her towel and was beginning to dress. Weasley dressed quickly and met him in the foyer where he chained them together and apparated them into Muggle London.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, looking around.

"Buying weapons." A smirk appeared on her lips as she followed him quickly through the streets, sticking a fag between her lips and lighting it.

The shop they walked in was filled with blades and guns. "Ah now see, this is what I like going shopping for…not bloody clothes." She murmured, looking around the place in interest. He yanked on the invisible chain between them and grabbed her upper arm tightly before walking over to the counter.

"We need pure silver, give us two of everything you've got. I also need six hand guns, four rifles, and holsters for the two of us." Draco snapped at the shop owner.

The man looked at him in surprise, "Do you have a license for this, sir?" Draco snarled at the short man before he hustled off to get what the blonde had asked for.

"Little cranky today are we?" Ginevra asked with a smirk. He shot her a glare before turning back to the man as he ran around the shop getting everything for Draco's order.

Not an hour later they were back in Malfoy Manor, unloading their purchases onto a table covered with dark green velvet. She couldn't help but notice something, "You didn't buy bullets." She stated.

He nodded, "We have had bullets made specifically for killing vampires." He walked over to a door in the gym and opened it before pulling out a couple of mags full of bullets; he handed them to her and watched closely as he explained. "They are pure silver, and inside is liquid silver so it goes straight into their blood stream when they're shot." She nodded, looking at them closely before setting it down on the tab le next to their guns. "I would imagine you know how to use all of these so we will skip the beginners training and start right into mock fighting."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you all enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. *tear*

Chapter Four- The Truth Uncovered

Draco had to admit, she was good with a weapon in her hand. She blocked every blow he threw at her, and had him dominated quickly. He saw the life come back into her eyes when they were 'fighting,' it was like that was what she was naturally born to do. For the next week they spent half the day training on the gym equipment and the rest of the day fighting with each different weapon they had. Draco knew she didn't go to sleep at night; she got back on the workout equipment and continued until morning when they started their routine once again.

After the first week of this he had spoken to her and told her she needed to switch her sleeping schedule to night as he would be doing the same. It would be easier for when they were sent on missions to not be tired when they were out until the sun came up. However, he noticed that she rarely slept, maybe once a week, confirming his suspicions that much more.

By the end of the month she was back to full health and was fighting with a stamina he'd never seen before, and he'd trained and worked with the world's top Auror's. On the last night of the month, while they were sitting in the dining room eating their breakfast a white owl swooped into the room and dropped a note before taking off quickly, obviously not needing a reply. Ginevra looked up with slight interest as Draco opened the letter and read it quickly.

"My commanding officer will be here tomorrow night to see how you're coming along, that means tonight we will be working harder then we have yet. As we will most likely be sent on a mission the day after tomorrow." She nodded in understanding before finishing her food and heading off to the gym.

Draco didn't tell her about the rest of the letter; it had the details of how Ginevra Weasley had 'died.' A victim of a recent killing had been taken and transformed to roughly look like the actual Ginevra and was placed in her cell. That was why there were no auror's around when I'd picked her up…Thomas must have kept them all busy so they wouldn't know the difference. He came in right after I'd left to place the dead body inside the empty cell… Draco mused to himself. The last sentence of the letter caught his attention.

Tomorrow we will debrief her on the whole mission.

She had begun to lift weights when he walked in, "No training tonight. Just fighting." With a smirk she joined him at the weapons table and took her choice of blade, which was an intricate blade. The handle was in the center, and a blade completely wrapped around the outside of her hand in an oval shape; it was her favorite. The woman walked over to the small ring on the side of the room devoted to their fighting. "Don't hold back. At all."

"As you wish Malfoy." She smirked and he thought he saw a dangerous flash in her eyes.

They fought like normal, but he noticed an animalistic ferocity she was beginning to show. About three quarters through the night he had her in a spot where he thought she couldn't get out of. Before he knew it her eyes flashed and she leapt away from him with an unnatural grace. Suddenly the lights were off, and he couldn't hear nor see her.

"You said don't hold back Malfoy…you better be ready…" She said to him in a mocking tone, he could tell she was somewhere behind him, and allowing his eyes to adjust to the utter darkness he spun around, both blades in his hand raised high.

The clang of metal against metal was heard and they continued their fight. It was intense, as he barely had an idea of where she was, and he knew she was taking it easy on him. In a moment where he knew she was not close by he tore off towards the light switches and flicked them on. He turned around immediately and his eyes widened in shock, she was standing directly behind him, her chest heaving with the deep breaths she was taking, her hair was a mess around her face, and her skin was deathly pale. What shocked him the most was her eyes, they now had a pitch black ring around the outside of the iris, a white ring around the pupil and in between the two was the lightest shade of gold he'd seen; on further inspection he saw black flecks in the gold. He glanced down to her slightly parted mouth and saw the two slightly elongated canines protruding from her gums.

"We need to talk." He said immediately. She smirked and strode over to the weapons table, in an instant she was setting down her blades and turned to him.

"Whatever about Malfoy?" Weasley asked, a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Come with me." He set his own blades down and headed off in the direction of his study, with her following close behind.

Once inside the large room she glanced around and noticed the screens through which he had been watching her. She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, "Nice."

"You're a con. What do you expect?" He snapped in irritation. He sat in the large chair behind his desk and motioned for her to sit across from him. "Start from why you got convicted and don't stop until you get to where we were in the gym."

She sat across from him and took a deep breath, watching as he stood once more and poured himself a tumbler of fire whiskey. "I was an auror right after the war. One of the best. I was sent on an undercover mission into the heart of the vampire mobs," he gave her a look, "Clans. Whatever the hell you people call them. After many trials I was taken into their family as one of their own. I had friends, and enemies. There were people that suspected me, but none of them went up against decisions of the clan leaders. The punishment would have been death. Things were going well, I had gotten a few of the more important people killed with the help of my team of auror's.

However, I had no idea that the clan leaders had plans of their own. They'd known of my lineage and had studied it vigorously. Decades ago, I had a vampire in my family, and because of that a miniscule part of me is vampire. However, it would never truly show because of the microscopic amount that was in my blood. They decided to do experiments. One night I was going back to headquarters to give my statement on the last mission we had been on. As soon as I got out of the entrance I was ambushed by a group of vampire soldiers. They knocked me out and took me back into their lair, into the laboratories. It was then that they started doing tests on me.

I was in there for weeks and the auror's I assume had deemed me MIA, if not dead. I woke about two months after the initial kidnapping and realized what had happened to me. They'd injected Vampire Venom into my system to awaken the vampire in me. However I will never be a true vampire, because there was so little in my blood to begin with that it could never fully take me over. Therefore, I am a hybrid. The only hybrid. I have the strength, of a vampire, as well as the speed. As you saw before I also take on other characteristics when I'm in my vampire form. However I can switch between human and vampire of my own free will, whereas vampires are always vampires and they leave their human state of being as soon as the venom enters their system when they are turned.

After that, I was confused, and had no idea what to do with myself. I couldn't return to the wizarding world, I would have been killed on sight if anyone had recognized what had happened to me. So I left my family, friends, and the Ministry to fully join the vampire clan, as much as it pained me to do so. I was their very own super soldier, I could do ten times more than they could because I rarely needed sleep, I rarely need blood, and I can withstand silver, wooden stakes, and sunlight. It also helped that I was in possession of my wand and was still able to use it, even after I was turned. It is also very difficult to kill me," he gave her a look again, "Believe me, I tried." She said in anger, but she plowed on. "I never once killed anyone, unless it was another vampire. I always had others do it for me, I was the leader of the team and so had no need to get my hands dirty.

However, one night I was set up by a bunch of rogue vampires. They had a massive killing, about thirty people were involved. On my way to find out what happened, my team turned on me and knocked me out, making sure to make it look like I had killed all those people by myself. Smearing blood on my face, hands and body and making sure my wand was in sight as well. And so, I was taken in by the auror's, convicted of killing all thirty people, and for previous killings that I had absolutely no idea about. They tried to give me the death sentence, but because of my history as an outstanding auror, they decided life in Azkaban instead." At this her human chocolate brown eyes turned nearly black with rage, "They didn't feed me but once a week. They had me in the highest guarded cell. My family tried to come see me at first, but after being turned down several times, they quit showing up. They had wanted to find out what really happened, because they couldn't believe they're precious daughter could do such a thing." She spat the last part, "If they really cared they would have gotten me out of that godforsaken place."

She took a deep breath and glanced at him before continuing, "I was starving, but could never die because of it. I couldn't turn into my vampire form because I was starved. My body diminished, my attitude about life changed. I will never be the same." She seemed lost in thought for a moment before she continued, "I saw you walk into my cell and I thought it was the end. I thought they were finally going to try to kill me. When I woke in my room I thought it was a dream. Nothing could ever redeem the world's most dangerous convict.

She watched as he filled his glass once more of the potent liquor, "I've only been able to switch to my vampire form very recently; it was too dangerous to risk until I knew I had strengthened myself. The first time I tried to turn it was the day before our training. That was why I kept passing out on the floor. Between training, and trying to turn every day my body couldn't handle it. When I changed earlier, it was the first time in years that I've been able to stay awake long enough to sustain my form." She looked at him; he was staring intently at her. "You saved me from a long life of starvation and weakness Malfoy." She nodded to him before striding from the room quickly, to her bed chambers.

He stared at the spot where she stood only moments before, that was as close to a thank you he was ever going to receive from her. He knew that. He understood it, in all honesty. The world had broken the loving spirit she used to have, for absolutely no reason. They had abandoned her in her biggest time of need. After going over her story in his head a few times he made a silent promise to himself, he _would _clear her of all charges, if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
